


Overpowered

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Felching, Gang Rape, M/M, Rimming, Watersports, golden showers, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Hal's villains overpower him, piss on him, and proceed to take advantage of him.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Abel Tarrant, Hal Jordan/Bito Wladon, Neal Emerson/Hal Jordan, Paul Booker/Hal Jordan, Paul Booker/Neal Emerson/Hal Jordan/Keith Kenyon/Abel Tarrant/Bito Wladon, William Hand/Hal Jordan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a fill for the DC Kink Meme: dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/

Sometimes Hal's villains worked together, not often, but they did do it, Sonar and Doctor Polaris mostly when it did happen. Never before had they all worked together at once, so when Hal turned on the news after he had arrived home from work, he was shocked to see them holding up the city center.

According to the news, the situation had been going on for two hours already, and Hal hadn't heard anything because the radio in his car was busted. Because he had been up since six in the morning, out in the hot, Californian desert all day, Hal thought he stunk to high heaven and had gone to take a shower instead of turning on the TV immediately. By the time he did, flopping down onto the couch while still completely naked, the newscasters were demanding to know why Green Lantern had not arrived on the scene.

He groaned as he stood up, padding across to his kitchen, and pulled open the cupboard underneath the kitchen sink. He dragged out his power battery and charged up his ring again. Within moments, he was in the air and flying towards the scene of the commotion. 

The five men were already making a getaway by the time he had arrived at the scene of the crime, and Hal sighed before he sped after them, deep into the desert. It never even occurred to him that it might have been a trap, and it was only later that he figured out that the glow that surrounded him wasn't exactly stealthy, and that they had only started fleeing after they had already seen him in the sky.

Unfortunately, he missed all of the signs up until thick metal chains shot through the roof of the dilapidated building that the men were hiding out in upon his approach, and wrapped around him, dragging him downwards towards the shack.

He struggled as he was pulled towards the hole that the chains had made in the roof, it was just large enough for a person, but scrapped against his arms as he was pulled through. But his struggles were in vain, and he was soon face to face with five of his greatest enemies. Sonar, Doctor Polaris, the Tattooed Man, Major Disaster, and Black Hand lounged around in an empty room, showing varying levels of interest in their captive.

"We should kill him," Black Hand said instantly, even before Sonar had managed to open his mouth. "We should kill him now before we do anything else."

"No!" Bito shouted back. "Not yet."

"If we kill him now," Polaris backed him up, "we won't be able to have any more fun with him. We can kill him later."

"Y-you guys are cockblockers," Hand looked genuinely disappointed, and Hal really hoped that the others weren't planning to leave him with him when they were finished. "It's way more fun if we kill him first."

For a moment, it looked like a fight was going to break out, and Hal lit up instantly, he could use the chaos to escape from his bindings, but unfortunately, Major Disaster stepped forward, gripping the Lantern's chin with his large hand. "It might be more fun for you, William, but none of us share your..." he paused, clearly thinking of a polite way to describe Black Hand's issues, eventually, he decided on: "kinks."

"Are all kinks out, though?" Polaris asked. "Because there's one thing that I've always been curious about. Everyone here has noticed that Green Lantern is weak to yellow, right?"

Low mumbles of agreement filled the room.

"If he's weak to yellow, then logically piss would make him powerless, wouldn't it?"

Major Disaster regarded Hal with expressionless blue eyes, forcibly moving the Lantern's head with his fingers, before a grin that contained entirely too many teeth broke out across his face. "We'll just have to find out."

The sight of five men rapidly pulling their cocks out of their pants and pointing them in his direction was probably not going to leave Hal's brain easily, although he had snapped his eyes shut now, maybe if he didn't look at them while they pissed on him he could pretend that they weren't doing something quite so... degrading.

Someone, he wasn't sure who, brushed the head of their cock right up against his lips, because they had apparently gleaned why he shut his eyes and didn't want him to forget what was going on, and a small amount of piss dribbled out, running down his chin. Hal let out a soft whine.

It was a mistake, because the person took advantage of his parted lips, and shoved the entirety of their cock into his mouth. As the other men let loose four streams of piss all over his body, the fifth man prepared to piss directly down his throat.

As the liquid hit his body, his costume began to dissolve, in every place that the piss touched him. Eventually, he was left completely naked, and someone let out a whoop of triumph. Hal really needed to remember to put on clothes before he left the house. Warm liquid coated his skin, and then, horrifyingly, Hal's cock began to harden. Someone else laughed, and a stream of piss was pointed at his privates. They really were enjoying degrading him, enjoying the way they could force his body to take an interest in what they were doing to him.

That was when the fifth man let loose and hot, acrid fluid filled Hal's mouth. He didn't want to swallow it, he wanted to spit it out, but when an unknown man (who could well be a meta) had his cock in his mouth, and you had been reduced to powerlessness, that was probably a bad idea. He couldn't spit it out, but the man wasn't slowing down, he was going to have to swallow it.

The man grabbed his throat as he began to drink it all down, pushing the Lantern further down on his cock, and pissing directly down his throat. Hal, who had never quite got over his gag reflex, choked on it, and soon he felt his vision growing dark.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hal finally drifted back to reality, feeling uncomfortable on the cold, hard floor of the ground, hands were on him. Someone was squeezing his ass, and someone else was running their hands over his stomach. If he had any hope that he would be left alone, that they would be done after pissing on him, then his hopes were dashed in that moment. His only hope was that they hadn't done anything while he was unconscious, so if he pretended that he was still asleep, it might hold off the inevitable. He shut his eyes quickly, hoping that nobody would notice that they had been open.

Unfortunately for Hal, his luck wasn't quite that good. "He's awake," Sonar informed the other men, and Hal could tell that it was him because his accent was just that heavy, and someone else swore, slapping Hal across the face.

He wasn't able to keep himself from crying out at that, and he blinked upwards, horrified by the way that the men were crowding around him.

Major Disaster lifted up his boot, grinding the heel against the pilot's still half-hard cock. "I don't even know why you're pretending to be asleep," the man growled, "given how much you clearly enjoyed the last round."

Hal shifted back, trying to create more distance, but that turned out to be the wrong decision. A metal girder fell down across his waist, courtesy of Neal, trapping him in place.

"Can we kill him now?" Black Hand asked, he was whining, and he was apparently oblivious to the way that the four other men were glaring at him. "I don't want to fuck him before we kill him."

"So then don't." Major Disaster snapped at him, not even lifting his foot from where it rested on Hal's crotch. "I've been thinking that I want to keep him. It'd be a nice warning to the Justice League."

"I would prefer him chained to my throne." Sonar chimed in. Everyone ignored him.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the career criminal lifted his boot from Hal's groin, only to lift up his thighs.

"Wait, wait, wait-" Hal repeated, the panic obvious in his voice. "Just wait for a second!"

"Just a second?" Booker asked innocently, and Hal's reply caught in his throat.

"You're taking too long," Sonar yelled, bodily pushing Major Disaster out of the way. "That means it's my turn."

Of course, no one had any lube on them, and Sonar was left trying to lubricate Hal's hole with the only liquid that was available: the rapidly drying piss that coated the Lantern's skin. It wasn't enough when he slid in, and Hal was barely able to keep himself from screaming by the fact that Abel Tarrant (The Tattooed Man) had just shoved a gag in his mouth. It was a ball gag, one which allowed the villain to slide his own cock through the hole in the middle, into Hal's mouth, without the threat of it being bitten off. Hal had no idea where the man could have gotten one, though, and he was left with the disconcerting idea that Tarrant had had one tattooed on his skin for easy access.

Bito didn't seem to care about Hal's comfort at all as he moved his hips like a jackhammer, sending shallow thrusts into Hal that never quite managed to hit his prostate. Hal wasn't sure if he was grateful for that. The last thing he wanted in this situation was to cum from the other men's attentions.

The hands on his waist were squeezing so hard that there would probably be some very distinctive bruises left there tomorrow if Hal even lived that long, and the balls that were slamming against his entrance with every hard thrust were definitely going to leave some as well.

"So tight," Sonar groaned, as he slammed into Hal particularly hard, so hard that he saw stars for the first time that day. The villain breathed out something unintelligible which context was telling the pilot was probably a particularly crass Modoran swear word.

Not that the pilot was really paying attention to what was happening with his ass, he was mostly trying to avoid choking on the cock that had been rammed down his throat. It was thick, filling up his windpipe, and every time Tarrant pulled back so that he could thrust back in, the underside of his cock brushed against Hal's tongue, it tasted like sweat, with a lingering taste of piss on the head. Green Lantern's eyes widened, he'd just flicked his tongue over the head of the man's cock, like he would with a lover, and the Tattooed Man was smirking down at him. Without another word, the criminal gripped the back of Hal's head and began fucking his throat in earnest.

Neal stepped forward when Bito pulled back, except... Hal shouldn't refer to him as Neal, because he couldn't imagine that side of the man's personality doing something like this to him. He had thought they were friends, although maybe he had been wrong. It was strange for Polaris to let someone else go first because he seemed like the type who would be into power play, but maybe he was just really into sloppy seconds. The Lantern whined when his hips were lifted up even further so that his ass was level with the doctor's face.

Doctor Polaris swiped his tongue over Hal's hole, then, more bravely, he pressed it in. Slowly and carefully, making sure that he didn't miss a drop, he removed all of the cum from inside the pilot. The entire time, he never removed his eyes from Sonar's. Hal had absolutely no idea what was going on there, but if he had to guess, he would have said it was alpha male bullshit, some weird way of establishing dominance.

"Tarrant," he grunted, "pull out of his mouth for a second, I need it."

Much to Hal's surprise, the sailor did, and Polaris moved up his body. For a second, Hal thought that the man was going to kiss him. He wasn't sure if being kissed would have made this situation better, some part of him thought it would make it worse. But it wasn't relevant anyway. Instead of kissing him, Polaris spit the mixture of piss and cum that he'd just eaten out of Hal's ass back into his mouth.

"You can have him back now." Was the only thing he said when he pulled back.


End file.
